EN UNA TRANQUILA NOCHE
by natsumi511
Summary: ¿que es lo que siente sakura cuando retorna tras su fallido intento de detener a Sasuke? y luego ¿que hará Kakashi sensei para poder confortarla? una tranquila y silenciosa caminata, un poco de lagrimas, una ambigua confesion y luego ¿habra algo más?...


Konbannwa!

¿Cómo estan? Yo completamente devastada: ya comienzan las clases en la universidad y no he podido disfrutar de las vacaciones T_T! crei que escribiría como nunca, que veria por lo menos… umm no se… muchos animes y que me daría de amanecidas leyendo mangas….pero las practicas y mi jefe no hicieron mas que retenerme tooo el dia en en la oficina T_T…. asi que producto de los pequeños respiros y mini breaks en mi casa (antes de sucumbir al cansancio o al amo del vicio: LA TV en mi caso) decidi escribir este fic romántico ("para variar" el genero en el que soy al menos algo buena) esta vez con una pareja que me esta comenzando a gustar: un ligero KakaxSaku .! (pues sera solo unilateral) todo producto de revivir los capítulos del manga donde se encuentra actualmente la serie. (He desarrollado un gran afecto e interés en el personaje de Sakura, siento que Masashi no lo ha desarrollado lo suficiente y siempre k aparece en el manga siento que hay algo que podria develarse de este personaje) asi que quise profundizar el como se sentiría luego de haber fallado en su intento de ser ella quien acabe con Sasuke, al notar que Naruto y Sasuke están aun o mas lejos que cuando eran pequeños y….blabla bla…..veo k acabe acaparando demasiadas líneas (hasta ya parece una introducción de un libro…hahhaa)

Ok… ya no las (ups! Se me salio el lado feminista haha) y los (si es que hay algun lector)…distraigo, disfruten de la lectura

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de la gran imaginación que posee Masashi Kishimoto, pues si fuera yo la que tendría los derechos hace un weeee de tiempo que habría cambiado la trama por un genero shojo y en Konoha se predicaría la regla de "hacer el amor y no la guerra"… sí! "viva el amor y la paz"

* * *

><p><strong>UNA TRANQUILA NOCHE…<strong>

Es de noche y el brillo de la luna llena que resplandece en el oscuro cielo ilumina las vacías y quietas calles de la ciudad de Konoha.

Una pequeña y frágil figura se distingue, alejándose esta del gran hospital de Konoha. Tras avanzar unos cuantos pasos hasta estar bajo un reflector se distingue a una muchacha de peculiar cabello rosa caminar a paso lento, con la mirada oculta entre sus mechones desordenados, cabizbaja y además de ello… completamente sola.

Continua con su caminata, renuente a apresurar su marcha, como si llevase a cuestas una pesada carga…

*****************Flashback*************************************

- Sakura – la llamo tan pronto traspasaron las grandes puertas que daban acceso a la aldea. Giro el rostro ante el llamado de su maestro – llevaré a esta joven al centro de investigación – hizo una corta pausa para con la mirada señalar a la mujer que llevaba en su espalda, la cual al parecer se encontraba profundamente dormida producto del cansancio y sus heridas aun no curadas del todo – obtendremos mucha información sobre los planes de Akatsuki y también de…. – interrumpió la frase al observar su semblante angustiado - y mientras tu deberías llevar a los muchachos al hospital, necesitaran descansar un poco más para recuperarse.

- Giró el rostro para encontrar tras suyo los cuerpos de cuatro de sus compañeros descansar sobre los lomos de Akamaru y los canes ninjas de su sensei. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se limitó a asentir, y tan pronto lo hizo, su interlocutor se alejó del lugar – bueno – hablo tras unos minutos de silencio, dirigiéndose a los caninos, y aun sin moverse de su lugar – tendremos que llevar a los chicos a la enfermería, es cierto que necesitan descansar- volvió el rostro hacia el frente y borrando su sonrisa forzada llego a susurrar – hoy fue un día cansado, mañana nos encontraremos mejor…

****************Fin Flashback *****************************

El sonido de otros pasos acercarse se sumó a los suyos. Sin inmutarse por ello, solo se detuvo en la esquina y giro el rostro hacia la derecha, esperando que apareciese la figura aun oculta entre las sombras.

- Yosh – saludo con una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascarilla, mientras avanzaba hasta quedar al lado de su alumna. Ya a unos centímetros de ella, se detuvo; y observándola de frente con su único ojo visible continuo con tono afable - ¿te acompaño?

- No me dirijo a ningún lugar - Contestó, desviando el contacto visual, con la vista hacia el frente nuevamente y retomando la marcha – solo tenía ganas de caminar – continuó

- Avanzando también hasta estar a la par con la joven agregó – también quería caminar un poco –

Solo se oían los pasos acompasados de los dos transeúntes, quienes avanzaban rodeados de un incómodo silencio.

Era una noche tranquila.

- Fue un día cansado - habló la voz masculina - ¿verdad?

- Um – afirmó de manera apenas audible, sin despegar la mirada del suelo. Tras su respuesta el silencio se volvió a imponer entre ambos.

- Suspiró – comprendía aunque de manera vaga los que debía sentir la muchacha que caminaba a su lado - No tienes por qué sentirte así Sakura – intento confortarla– después de todo….

No pudo continuar la frase, pues aun sin ella decir palabra alguna, se detuvo.

Él, unos pasos más adelante, también lo hizo; observándola en espera de alguna reacción.

Y entonces…

Una

Dos

Tres y más gotas cayeron sobre el suelo y otras más cubrieron las mejillas de la joven ninja. Había estado conteniéndose desde que había estado a solas con la muchacha pelirroja, intentando sonreír delante de Naruto y los otros; sin embargo, esta vez su llanto rompió con la quietud del lugar

_Habían pasado tres años._

_Pero eso no importaba. _

_Tampoco pudo hacer nada esta vez. _

_Continuaba igual que antes: Nada había cambiado desde entonces, aun iba tras de ellos, sin poder caminar juntos a la par._

La observó acongojado, en un principio impotente ante su llanto. En realidad: nunca fue bueno con las mujeres.

Se acercó hacia ella, con el rostro sonriente

- No deberías sentirte así – levanto la mano dispuesto a limpiar las lágrimas de la joven - Soy yo quien tuvo la culpa desde un principio … Lo hiciste bien Sakura–

- ¡Usotski! (*) – dijo apartando con brusquedad el brazo de su sensei – Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san…todos – hizo una pausa y observo fijamente a los ojos del hombre frente a ella, con un brillo de furia y dolor en ellos - Kakashi-sensei también… No hice nada… y ustedes se jactan de ello

- La observaba perplejo sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, que decir o pensar, solo escuchaba absorto a aquella muchacha frente a él, a la cual desconoció como la sumisa y normal alumna y noto que también era especial como los otros. Sintió una presión en el pecho y la congoja apoderarse de él al verla tan frágil, con aquellas lágrimas bañar sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblar de ira, desprecio, miedo, tristeza y soledad. Se sentía avergonzado de haber intentado hace unos instantes actuar tan frívolamente, sin entenderla. A ella: más que simplemente su alumna y a quien voluntariamente dejo de lado por mucho tiempo… creyendo conocerla y jactarse de ello. Dejo caer el brazo hasta que este repose recto al costado de su cuerpo, observándola impotente. ¿Qué podría decir en una situación con esta? Admitir su culpabilidad tal vez, confirmar la afirmación de la joven de cabellos rosas, _vale, sí soy un mentiroso_… ¿tendría el valor de admitirlo frente a ella? ¿podría continuar hiriéndola, cínicamente una vez más? ella interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Nande? – comenzó a frotar sus ojos como cuando de niña lo hacía luego de que los niños se burlaran de su frente - han pasado tres años para los tres, ambos se hicieron más fuertes…creí que yo también había crecido igual que ellos, pero no es asi ¿verdad sensei?...

Dio un paso adelante, intentando acercársele lentamente, guiado por un impulso tal vez; sin tener aun nada que decir. Mas se detuvo al escucharla una vez más.

- Comenzaron a llenarme de halagos y logre estúpidamente creer que podía convertirme en alguien tan fuerte como ellos. Cuando Naruto irrumpió esta tarde… diciendo que solo él podria hacer frente a Sasuke-kun, cuando Kakashi-sensei me alejo dispuesto a enfrentarlo… ¿es que yo no formo parte del equipo también? ¿No es cierto que todos queremos rescatar a Sasuke-kun?

- Sakura – hablo por fin. Con aquella serena voz que lo caracterizaba. Sin embargo parecía perdido en aquellas palabras, intentando buscar un vano argumento con el que intentar hacerle frente y evitar aunque inútilmente el develar la verdad equivoca descubierta por la muchacha – Sakura tú intentaste matar a Sasuke por tu cuenta, sin contar con-

- ¡Y sabias que lo haría… sabias que hubiera preferido morir en sus brazos…! – espeto interrumpiendo a su sensei. Su húmedo y brilloso rostro estaba frente a él, observándolo con esos tristes esmeraldas que hacía un par de años habían perdido su brillo - sabiendo todo aquello…. – su voz fue apagándose hasta apenas parecer un susurro del viento - aun así, viniste … llegando a matar el poco valor y orgullo que me quedaba – sin dejar de observarlo sucumbió al peso de su cuerpo y cayó sobre sus rodillas, quedando a sus pies, como suplicándole algo de atención para con ella, al menos por esta noche – ¿nande?

_Me dijiste que todo estaría bien, para alejarme y mantenerme "a salvo", para no entrometerme en su batalla y estorbar… solo soy eso para ustedes ¿verdad?_

"_no tienes k asumir una carga tan pesada tu sola" es tu modo amable de repetirme que no soy rival para él…_

_¿Por qué creíste en ellos y no en mí?… jamás me observaste como alguien especial, me aprecias como miembro de tu equipo, pero jamás seré el centro de tu atención. No como Naruto o Sasuke, ellos si son tus dignos estudiantes, ¿es que en realidad soy una molestia para todos?_

_Salvada_

_Humillada_

_Débil_

_¿Eso soy?_

- Ittai – susurró – Ittai – dijo una vez más, recobrando el aliento, sujetándose en las piernas del hombre frente a ella - Kakashi sensei…. Ittai – y nuevamente su sollozo interrumpía con la calma de aquella noche

Como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, una triste mirada se distinguió en su rostro, pero no le era dirigida a la joven sino que era reflejo de la lástima que sentía por sí mismo.

- Descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su joven alumna. La sujeto con ternura por la barbilla y mostro su rostro a la luz, acomodando con delicadeza sus rosados mechones – Shh- dijo con tono paternal, secando sus lágrimas, sin dejar de observarla a los ojos - Cuando dije que lamentaba haber sido un sensei descuidado… lo dije en serio – cerro los ojos recuperando por unos instantes su aire despreocupado, dio un largo suspiro y nuevamente fijo su seria mirada en ella - …. Lo dije por ti.

Sentía que el corazón dejaba de palpitar, sus orbes esmeraldas ni siquiera osaron pestañear y un rubor – nada ligero – se apoderaba de sus mejillas sin siquiera ella notarlo

- Solo intentaba protegerte – comenzó ahora él con su discurso – pero solo conseguí que aquella actitud te hiera... Sakura… - la llamó, acercando su rostro al suyo, tanto que hasta sus respiraciones se entremezclaron – Créeme cuando te digo que confío plenamente en ti…es solo que – soltó con premura el contacto con la piel de la joven, intentando contener sus emociones. Se puso de pie y se giró, dispuesto a alejarse de ella - tengo miedo de mi…de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger aquello que es importante para mí. Te oculto no porque dude de ti, sino porque de ese modo me aseguro el no correr el riesgo de perderte. Yo soy el débil y cobarde – se detuvo apenas para poder tomar una bocanada de aire, y volviéndose a su estudiante quien lo observaba con asombro y algún rastro de no haber comprendido por completo lo escuchado - esta vez no diré las cosas sin pensarlas, solo permíteme prometer que todo volverá a ser como antes. Seremos nuevamente el equipo 7, y esta vez no permitiremos que tú dejes de ser parte de él. Así que sonríe una vez más Sakura, mañana todo estará mejor – finalizo ofreciéndole aquella cálida sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, logrando tener el efecto contagio en la muchacha. Complacido con ello, y retomando su comportamiento habitual se alejó del lugar – bueno – comenzó – ya fue suficiente de charla y caminata por hoy… dije a Pakkun que regresaría pronto…

_No te pido que comprendas mis sentimientos. Es mejor si continúan ocultos. Solo no quiero verte llorar. Quería protegerte para tenerte siempre a mi lado, de ese modo ser feliz aun sin tenerte mía. Pero si una sonrisa tuya se vislumbra al enfrentarte a la muerte, me otorgará la felicidad que luego se convertirá en mi culpa y pesar eterno por haberte perdido. Solo por favor, promete no volver a llorar… _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-FIN-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

(*) "mentiroso"

¿reviews?

Nos leeremos pronto…ja nee =D!


End file.
